


Training of a Different Kind

by bloodamber



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: “I told you not to flirt with me.”The dark look in Alec’s eyes was all the warning Magnus got before he was pushed up against the wooden column behind him and being kissed like his life depended on it.A smutty expansion to the training scene between Magnus and Alec during the episode 'Original Sin' because it was just too delicious to pass by and I need to practice writing smut somehow... ;)





	Training of a Different Kind

****“I told you not to flirt with me.”

The dark look in Alec’s eyes was all the warning Magnus got before he was pushed up against the wooden column behind him and being kissed like his life depended on it.

The spark of lust that had been present during their sparring grew into an inferno as Alec’s mouth met his, their tongues clashing as they fought a different type of battle. The heat of Alec’s mouth and the hard muscle of his body pressing against him was intoxicating and Magnus couldn’t get enough of it, arching into the feeling as he pulled Alec impossibly closer with a tight knuckled grip on the back of his t-shirt.

As the kiss deepened Magnus’ hands started to wander, tugging at the clothing that was hiding the masterpiece of Alec’s body. He wanted to feel the naked skin of his lover beneath his hands, trace the muscles with his tongue and suck hickeys into his pale flesh, uncaring that they were in a public space where anyone could stumble across them at any moment. It was pretty tame considering the types of situations he had been caught up in over the course of his life.

Just when Magnus had managed to get his hands under Alec’s shirt, Alec broke the kiss with a gasp. He stepped back, looking thoroughly debauched with his kiss swollen lips and rumbled clothing. Magnus tried to pull him back but was held back by a firm hand on his chest.

“Hold that thought.” Alec panted out, and Magnus pouted. He was about to protest when Alec straighten up, shooting Magnus a look that was pure sin.

“Bedroom, _now._ ” He ordered and Magnus shivered at the commanding tone, eagerly following his shadowhunter out of the training room, enjoying the view he would soon be seeing naked.

He just _loved_ it when Alec acted this way.

 

* * *

 

They barely made it to Magnus’ loft before they were on each other again. Alec once again taking the lead, pushing Magnus backwards into the bedroom with frenzied kisses until Magnus felt the back of his knees hit the the bed and fell back onto the covers.

Leaning back, he found himself in the best position position to appreciate the view Alec afforded him. He watched closely as Alec stripped off his shirt, taking his time with removing the garment before his hands dropped to undo the button on his jeans– _slowly–_ and with the purpose of driving Mangus absolutely crazy.

But he was patient enough to let Alec take the lead and dictate the pace, loving when Alec would take charge of their sexual activities. It was a far cry from the shy, sexually repressed man Magnus had met years earlier. All his new found confidence was rather sexy.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Alec remarked when he was half way undressed, jeans sitting sinfully low on his hips as he regarded the still fully clothed Magnus before him.

“You have provided quite a distraction, my dear.” Magnus pointedly looked over the naked flesh on display, paying particular attention to the trail of hair that lead down to what was most assuredly Alec’s rather impressive erection.

“I want them off.” Alec growled.

“Then why don’t you come over here and help me?” Magnus quipped, raising his eyebrows challengingly and letting out a laugh when Alec all but pounced on him in the haste to remove his clothing. His shirt was nearly ripped from his body, followed quickly by his pants and underwear that Alec pulled off in one go, discarding them messily to the floor.

Before Magnus could do anything Alec had knelt before him and swallowed his cock down. Magnus sucked in a shocked breath, holding back just barely from thrusting up into the wondrous sensation and gripping the sheets under him for support.

Alec had discovered rather early into their relationship how much fun it could be to give head and under a little guidance from Magnus, he had mastered the art of driving a man crazy with his mouth alone. Within minutes Magnus could feel himself starting to come apart, filthy words pouring from his mouth in encouragement as his orgasm approached at a rapid pace. A final twist of Alec’s tongue was his undoing and Magnus came with a hoarse shout, back arching off the bed in pleasure as Alec continued to wring pleasure from him, swallowing everything Magnus was giving until he was limp and sated.

Alec crawled up to settle next to him on the bed and Magnus turned towards him, stroking his cheek and looking into his lovers eyes.

“You are a treasure.” He said tenderly before threading his hand into Alec’s messy hair and pulling him in for a kiss that quickly turned filthy. Magnus could taste himself on Alec’s tongue and it was enough to kickstart his arousal and remind him that he owed Alec an orgasm. Never one to leave a lover unsatisfied, Magnus took control the situation, rolling them both over until he was on top.

Time to have a bit of fun.

Leaning down he kissed Alec again, before following his earlier plan of mapping out Alec’s naked skin with his tongue and teeth. Mouthing his way down Alec’s neck he gave into the urge to suck a few sizeable hickeys into the skin, his possessive side wanting to see his lover marked as _his_ before continuing downwards, paying particular attention to the areas he knew were most sensitive and enjoying the hitched little moans Alec gave in response.

Magnus’ progress was eventually thwarted when he came to the waistband of Alec’s pants and underwear he was still wearing. Magnus waved his hands in a gesture that would have usually removed the clothes in seconds before remembering himself and setting about removing them by hand as quickly as possible.  

As soon as Alec’s impressive erection slipped free, Magnus dove down and swallowed him whole, returning the favour Alec had given him ten fold, using his centuries of practise to reduce Alec to a whimpering mess. After a few minutes, when Magnus felt Alec getting close to orgasm, he pulled off with a wet _pop_ and looked up with a smug grin when Alec’s head jerked up in surprise.

“Fucking _tease_.” Alec growled and Magnus smirked at the frustration evident in Alec’s voice.

“Surely you would prefer to wait for the main event?” Magus suggested, reaching for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and uncapping the lid. He slid off Alec and settled himself against the headboard, legs spread unabashedly as he started to prepare himself for what would come next. Alec turned on his side, pupils blown wide with lust as he watched the show Magnus was putting on for him and if Magnus had any shame left he would be blushing scarlet by the rapt way Alec watched the proceedings.

Instead he felt his body reacting to the attention, and he let his legs open wider encouragingly. Alec took the cue and joined in eagerly, trailing his fingers lightly along Magnus’ inner thighs, balls and stroking teasingly along his once again erect cock. It was exquisite torture, all the sensations having the effect of getting Magnus all worked up and more than halfway desperate by the time he deemed himself prepared enough.

“Now who's being the tease,” Magnus panted out as he removed his fingers and positioning himself in clear invitation, ready to the hell on with it.

“You deserved it.” Alec ginned impishly but happily moved into position and slowly entered him. They both groaned at the feeling, mouths meeting for more heated kisses as they started to pick up the pace. It didn’t take long for Alec’s control to fray through and with plenty of encouragement from Magnus, started to pound into Mangus in a way the Warlock knew he would be feeling – in the best possible way – for days afterwards.

Despite his previous orgasm, Magnus was achingly hard and desperate for release after a few minutes. Alec had an uncanny ability to nail his prostate on every single thrust and Magnus knew he wouldn’t last much longer, Determined to get Alec off first he dredged up the last of his strength and squeezed down on Alec’s next thrust. Alec let out a surprised shout at the sensation, pace faltered before picking up again, faster than ever as he chased his orgasm. Seeming to know they were both close Alec reached between them to grip Magnus tightly, stroking him in just the right way to drive him wild and ensure that when they finally reached the glittering high, they both rode it together.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, when they had both cleaned up and were lying tangled together, boneless and satisfied on the rumpled sheets, Magnus leaned up to press a chaste kiss to the side of Alec’s mouth.

“I think I prefer this type of training.” Magnus stated and Alec laughed in response, pulled Magnus closer.

“Not sure how helpful this would be when fighting off demons.”

“You mean I can’t just seduce them with–” Alec kissed Magnus to shut him up and Magnus grinned.

“No seducing the enemy. I might get jealous.”

“But you look so adorable when your jealous.” Magnus teased and Alec let out a growl, shifting until he was pinning Magnus down.

“There you see, adorable.” Magnus laughed when Alec’s nose wrinkled at being called ‘adorable’ but soon his mouth was being occupied in other, rather important activities and Magnus only had enough thought to wonder, not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! ❤️
> 
> Come find me on **[tumblr](http://bloodamber.tumblr.com/)** or **[twitter](https://twitter.com/bloodamber26)** and gush at me about Malec or anything really...


End file.
